


My Patience Has Run Out.

by LaReina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReina/pseuds/LaReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is done waiting for Stiles and takes matters into his own hands..</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Patience Has Run Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just A Little Something..  
> Bottom Derek Is Hot. ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> -LaReina-

Derek was horny. It had been weeks, maybe even a month since the last time he and Stiles had sex. With midterms around the corner, Stiles was busy trying to cram last minute facts into his head. Stiles would study for hours straight without taking a break or eating. When he did take a ‘break’ it was to go to the bathroom and he would still take the damn book with him. Sometimes he didn’t even come home, claiming Derek was distracting him by simply breathing. Derek snorted at the memory. It wasn’t his fault Stiles got distracted by everything. 

Derek sighed and rolled around in the bed that had been missing Stiles for weeks. Derek hated being away from him, it made him chest tighten and ache.   
Stiles promised he would come home today and was already late, it was almost eleven. God, he wanted Stiles to come home and fuck him, he’s tried to wait but Derek doesn’t have any more patience left. 

Reaching over and grabbing the lube from the bedside table, Derek squirted an ample amount onto his fingers and turned over onto his stomach. Derek moaned as he slowly slipped a finger inside of himself. It had been way too long to go without this Derek thought as he added another finger.

Derek loudly moaned when he thought about the last time he and Stiles had sex. Derek had come home from work and was dead tired but Stiles wasn’t taking no for an answer. He pushed Derek onto the couch and proceeded to use his cock as a toy. Every time Derek’s cock brushed his prostate just right, he would throw his head back and let out a series of moans and grunts.

Derek added a third finger and let out a sob as his finger brushed against his prostate.  
If Derek had been a little quieter, he would have heard the front door slam shut. He would have also heard Stiles calling out his name and he would have heard the creaking sound their bedroom door makes when it opens.

Stiles swallowed at the sight before him and quietly moaned. Stiles quickly shed his clothes and watched as Derek fucked himself back onto his fingers. He guessed he wasn’t the only one affected by the change in their sex life. Stiles chuckled; he couldn’t even be in the same room with Derek without wanting to have sex with him. If it was up to him, he would spend all day getting fucked and fucking Derek in every position and place he could think of.

Stiles eyed the bottle of lube laying at the edge of the bed and quietly made a grab for it. After slicking up his cock, Stiles decides to make his presence known. “Well, what do we have here? Couldn’t wait for me to come home could you slut? Couldn’t wait to get your ass filled, huh?”

Derek jerks and moans at the sound of Stiles’ voice. He looks back over his shoulder and makes eye contact with him. “Fuck, it’s been too long needed you inside me weeks ago. Wanted to, uh, be ready for you. Wanted you to just come home and fuck me.” 

Stiles groaned at the needy look in Derek’s eyes and climbed on the bed behind him. Derek getting the message, withdrawals his fingers and gets onto all fours. Derek feels Stiles’ hands on his ass cheeks, pulling at them, showing off his shiny and slightly puffy hole. Stiles slapped his cock against Derek’s hole and buried himself balls deep into Derek’s tight heat. “Such a tight hole for a slut. I’m gonna stretch you out.” Stiles hissed. Stiles pulls back until the tight ring of muscle is holding the head of his cock and pauses.  
Derek whines, “Please Stiles, please let me have your cock. Put it back in me.” Stiles thrusts in hard and fast. “Show me how much you want it Derek.” 

Derek can’t stop the rhythmic squeezing of his muscles around Stiles’ cock every time he brushes his prostate. Soon Derek’s rocking back into Stiles just as hard as he’s getting fucked. “Uh, fuck, fuck. Fuck me, gonna cum.”

Derek arches his back and groans, shooting cum onto the sheets. The clenching of Derek’s muscles are too much for Stiles, who cums hard inside Derek, his vision fading out.

When Stiles can see properly, he slides out of Derek’s slicked entrance and curls around Derek. Looking at Derek’s fazed and thoroughly fucked face, Stiles smirks to himself.

Derek grabs Stiles’ hand in his and threads their fingers together. 

“I’m glad you’re home.” He whispers before they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
